


Show me what you got

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Car Sex, Competence Kink, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: While at a crime scene, Nines notices that Gavin being good at his job is doing all kinds of things to him. The moment they get out of there, he makes sure to let the detective know...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Show me what you got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts).



They left the crime scene at just after eight in the evening and after spending several long, draining hours there. It should not have taken this long, to begin with, but a lot of people were doing their job very poorly so, when Gavin and Nines arrived, the investigation had not progressed as far as it should have. Annoyed with this state of affairs, Gavin promptly gave everyone in attendance a dressing down and then ordered them around until they were doing what had to be done to investigate this scene properly. It was not exactly Gavin’s job to do so but, at that moment, he had exuded such an air of authority that no one dared question.   
  
As for Nines, the android had rolled his eyes at first, seeing and hearing his human counterpart going off on unsuspecting crime scene investigators. But the way Gavin had shown so much confidence and competence in his work had soon replaced those feelings of annoyance with something else. At first, the android had not been able to place it. It was not a foreign feeling but at the same time not one, he had ever felt at a crime scene. It took him far longer than he would like to admit later on to realize it was arousal. And even when he realized what it was, he could not quite believe that the sight of Gavin doing a good job at a crime scene would cause such a reaction in him. But in the end, there was no denying it and once they left the crime scene a few hours later, Nines was so riled up, he simply grabbed Gavin by the wrist and dragged him down the street.   
  
  
Now, Nines was happy they hadn’t been able to score a parking spot closer to the crime scene earlier. The small side street Gavin’s car had been left behind at was deserted due to heavy rain coming down on the city for hours now and since it was somewhat late the blinds on all windows facing the street were closed. The android dragged his human partner along behind him, the man stumbling along and cursing as they went.  
  
“Hey, tincan, I’m talking to you”, he called out, trying to free himself from Nines’ grip, “What the fuck has gotten into you?!”   
  
But Nines didn’t answer until they reached the car. Once there, he swiftly pushed Gavin against the side of the vehicle and pulled him into a searing kiss. The human did not return it immediately, too confused to react in any other way but stare at Nines, trying to figure out what was happening. When he did kiss back, though, it was full of fire and passion and Nines could not have been happier.   
They made out like this in the pouring rain for several long moments before Gavin pulled away.   
  
“I have no idea what this is about but I think we should take this somewhere, where I won’t catch a cold”, he said with a smirk, his hand vanishing in the pocket of his jacket to press the button on his car key and unlock the door.   
  
“Good call”, Nines agreed, “I’m sure your car will suffice for our purposes.” Gavin blinked for a second, then burst into laughter.   
  
“Oh wow, someone’s eager, huh?”, he commented, seemingly in an attempt to deflect but when Nines did a quick scan of his vitals, he could see the human’s arousal skyrocketing. “You wanna tell me what brought this on?”  
  
“Maybe later”, Nines answered non-committal and raised a brow at Gavin, who promptly stepped aside and opened the back door.  
  
“After you, Gavin.”   
  
With another smirk, Gavin climbed into the backseat and scooted backward until he reached the opposite side. Nines swiftly followed and closed the door behind him. Once inside, he accessed the heating and turned it up a few degrees without starting the car. Sometimes being an android did have some unforeseen perks.   
  
  
“Okay, now, how do we do this?”, the human asked, raising a brow. While Nines was busy with the heating, he had already peeled himself out of his leather jacket and was now looking at the android expectantly. Nines took a look around the interior of the car and weighed their options. There weren’t a great many but with his android flexibility and Gavin’s determination, he was sure they could make it work.   
  
“Fuck me, Gavin”, the android breathed, hands already on his belt to undo it and push his pants down, “I want this to be good for both of us and with my self-lubrication features I figure this is the only option.”   
  
“Damn, okay.” It was all the detective said before he, too, pushed his pants down just enough so he could take out his straining erection and give himself a few hurried strokes. In the meantime, Nines turned around, so he was face-down on the backseat, one of his legs on the floor, and the other crouched underneath him. He braced his arms against the door, then turned around to look at Gavin.   
  
“Shit, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”, the human muttered as he moved closer to line himself up with Nines. The android doubted that given he was in one of the most undignified positions he had ever been in his whole life but at the same time, he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was to feel the detective inside him at last and, thankfully, Gavin didn’t make him wait.   
  
With one swift thrust, Gavin was inside him and both men moaned in unison at the feeling. Nines had hardly ever been so glad for his self-lubrication features that saved them the time-consuming task of prepping him. It also allowed Gavin to set a quick pace almost immediately. Nines couldn’t really tell if it was from desperation or from a need to finish this quickly on the off chance that someone would look out of a window after all and see them. But he was not complaining either way.   
  
By now, they had done this often enough that Gavin hit Nines’ prostate almost immediately, turning the android into a moaning mess underneath him in no time. The rhythmic sound of Gavin’s skin slapping against Nines’ synth skin did the rest, and Nines felt like he was losing his mind just minutes into the encounter. His only saving grace was the fact that Gavin didn’t seem to fare much better. The human was groaning and cursing almost non-stop behind him.   
  
Nines allowed himself to get lost in the sounds and feelings for a bit, which was usually rare for him. But right now, all he wanted was to let go and let himself be used by the man, who had shown what he was capable of back at the crime scene. It was something the android had never experienced before. He didn’t mind Gavin and him switching positions regularly in the bedroom, but he had never felt the desire to submit to the man quite as he did right now. It was foreign but not uncomfortable and Nines could see himself doing this more often if Gavin were to show that particular side of him at crime scenes more often.   
  
Just the memory of it was enough to make Nines moan loudly, his voice breaking off into static again and again. Gavin cursed behind him and picked up the pace. Nines didn’t even have to run a scan to know that the human was getting closer and closer to his climax and, if he was honest, he wasn’t far behind himself. They couldn’t have been at it long but there was so much eagerness that neither of them cared if it only lasted a few minutes. So, Nines managed to wedge a hand between himself and the seat and wrap it around his weeping erection. From then on out it took only a couple more thrusts from Gavin as well as half a dozen strokes of Nines’ own hand to get him over the edge, making him spill all over his own hand and the backseat. The android had to kill several processes to prevent himself from crying out so loud that surely anyone, who was unfortunate enough to walk by at this moment, would hear him.   
  
Then, when he was barely coming down from the edge of his own release, Nines felt the rhythm of Gavin’s thrusts become erratic. Seconds later, the human spilled inside him with one last heartfelt groan and Nines could feel every hot spurt of it. He was dizzy with satisfaction and didn’t mind when Gavin allowed himself to collapse on top of him for a few moments. Luckily, the detective himself knew full well that he could not linger.  
  
  
“Okay, I still have no idea what’s gotten into you”, he commented as he sat back up and carefully pulled out, “But whatever it is, it’s really fucking hot.”  
  
“I think so too”, Nines said with a smile as he wiped his hand on the seats. He hoped Gavin wouldn’t be too upset with him spilling all over them. But in the end, thirium became invisible to human eyes fairly quickly and if that wasn’t enough for the detective, Nines could always offer to clean up more thoroughly later.  
  
“As nice as this was, I think we should get out of here”, Gavin offered next. Nines glanced over his shoulder and saw that the human was already fully dressed again. “Wouldn’t want to get a public indecency charge because my boyfriend caught some horny virus.”  
  
“I didn’t-“, Nines began, then shook his head and turned around to pull Gavin into another kiss. The human returned it eagerly and even smiled into it. Gavin was still smiling when they broke apart and Nines couldn’t be mad at the smug expression on his face.   
  
  
“So…are you ever going to tell me what this whole thing was about?”, Gavin asked after they had both gotten out of the car and back in at the front.  
  
“Maybe one day”, Nines replied, not quite ready to admit to himself yet how much seeing Gavin do his job so brilliantly had turned him on. Next to him, the human threw him a knowing glance, then started the car and didn’t comment on the incident any further.


End file.
